Sakit
by SecretOrganization
Summary: Chopper demam, dia butuh istirahat. Warning: kata makan dan masak. 1short-COMPLETE


**One piece**

Rated: K+

**Warning**: Beberapa kata tentang makan-memakan dan masak-memasak. Semoga tidak terlalu OOC, aku membuat sebisa mungkin tidak keluar jalur dari OP.

**Disclaimer**: Milik Eiichiro Oda. Aku hanya meminjam mereka untuk membuat cerita ini.

**Catatan Penulis**: Hehe, Chopper adalah dokter di kapal Going Merry. Tetapi dokter dapat juga sakit bukan?

* * *

**Chopper Sakit. One short**

"Chopper, wajahmu merah..?" Usopp memperhatikan wajah Chopper yang sedang duduk di depannya. Mereka sedang berada di dek depan. Angin lembut sepoi-sepoi disekitar kapal Merrty setelah kemarin terjadi badai yang sangat lebat.

Chopper memandang ke arah Usopp dan mengangguk."Eh..memang. Aku kupikir aku sedikit demam karena badai kemarin.." Rusa bertopi itu memegang pipinya."Aku sudah meminum obat tetapi sepertinya persediaan obat penurun panas yang aku miliki sudah habis. Jadi aku hanya bisa meminum sekali. Tetapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa Usopp." Chopper berusaha tertawa.

Usopp mengerutkan keningnya dan akan berkata sesuatu saat Luffy tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hei Ussop, Chopper. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Kapten topi jerami itu memandang Chopper."Oh, wajahmu merah Chopper.." Luffy kemudian jongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia lalu tertawa." Kau seperti sedang direbus~" Mendengar kata-kata Luffy, Usopp langsung menarik Chopper menjauhkan dari Luffy. Chopper memandang Usop penuh tanda tanya. Luffy tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak akan memakan Chopper Usopp..walaupun aku sangat suka daging." Air liur Luffy keluar menetes.

Chopper melepaskan diri dari Usopp. "Betul, Luffy tidak akan memakanku Usopp.." Rusa kecil itu tiba-tiba merasa pusing.

Luffy mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ketika dia melihat Sanji keluar dari dapur, Luffy langsung berdiri dan berteriak."Sanjii!aku ingin makan dagiing!apa kau sudah mempersiapkan makan siang~? !" Luffy juga mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Sanji hanya memandang kapten bodoh mereka itu sebentar. Dia kemudian menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya.

"Persediaan daging kita habis.." Mata Sanji kemudian tertuju pada Chopper. "Kau harus mencari daging sendiri atau makan saja rusa itu.." Sanji langsung berjalan pergi ke arah para gadis yang sedang melihat pohon jeruk milik Nami.

Chopper langsung kaget. Usopp berteriak 'Jangan bercanda' dan Luffy hanya menghelai nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sanji selalu begitu.." Usopp menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada beban di pangkuannya. Dilihatnya Chopper dengan mata tertutup terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Chopper?" Luffy mendekati rusa kecil itu.

"Gwaa~ ~, Chopper pingsan!" Usopp langsung berteriak.

~oOo~

Tik, tik, tik, tik, ti.. suara jarum jam terdengar.

Perlahan Chopper membuka matanya. Dirasa ada seorang yang memandanginya. Dia kemudian menoleh dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya berteriak. Ketika menyadari apa yang diteriakinya, Chopper langsung malu. Itu adalah Zoro. Pendekar pedang berambut hijau itu hanya menghelai nafas.

"Ma..maafkan aku.." Chopper menaikkan selimutnya sehingga wajahnya setengah tertutup. Dia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Ini..apakah aku tadi pingsan?" Zoro hanya mengangguk.

"Yah..dua orang itu kebingungan saat kau pingsan. Jadi aku mengambilmu dari mereka berdua dan membawamu kesini." Zoro menjelaskan apa yang sepertinya Chopper ingin tau. Mereka berada di kamar yang disediakan untuk Chopper. Ruang periksa miliknya.

"Lalu yang memberi aku kompres ini.." Zoro menggeleng.

"Robin, dia baru saja keluar." Zoro hanya menjawab dengan datar. "Dia juga yang menyuruhku menungguimu sampai dia kembali." Chopper mengerti. Dia kemudian mendengar suara ribut diluar. Zoro langsung berbicara kalau Nami tidak memperbolehkan Luffy dan Usopp masuk agar mereka tidak mengganggu.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan masuklah Sanji. Zoro menaikkan sebelah alisnya tetapi langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Setelah Zoro keluar, Sanji menutup pintunya. Dia sepertinya membawa mangkuk di tangannya. Sanji kemudian duduk di tempat Zoro duduk sebelumnya. Chopper berusaha duduk dan mengambil kompres yang ada di kepalanya. Dia menatap Sanji dengan cemas.

"Hei, makan ini.. Robin-chan yang membuatku membuatkan sup padahal belum waktunya makan siang.." Sanji menyodorkan sup itu dan Chopper menerimanya. Dia menjadi merasa lapar. Selesai menyantap habis sup itu, Chopper memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Um..apakah kau benar-benar akan memakanku jika tidak ada makanan yang dapat ditemukan?" Chopper menundukkan kepalanya.

Sanji terlihat sedang berpikir. Mulutnya terasa aneh karena dia tidak menemukan rokok yang biasanya ada di mulutnya. Dia tahu kalau tidak baik merokok di dekat orang/hewan*?* yang sedang sakit.

"Um..mungkin.." Mendengar jawaban itu membuat jantung Chopper menjadi berdebar. "Mungkin aku juga akan memasak Usopp dan Luffy walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah daging yang terbuat dari karet dapat dimakan." Mendengar itu, Chopper menjadi bingung. Sanji hanya mendesah. "Dengar..aku tidak akan memasak sesuatu yang dapat membuat orang yang memakannya menjadi sakit. Seperti sesuatu yang beracun, bahan makanan yang mengandung penyakit.." Chopper mengangguk. Dia kemudian menyerahkan mangkuknya kepada Sanji. Sanji berdiri dan mulai berjalan. "Karena itu, cepatlah sehat.." Terdengar sedikit suara tawa dari Sanji. Chopper kemudian terdiam.

Ketika Sanji keluar, dia bertemu dengan Robin.

"Bagaimana koki-san?" Robin membawa buah jeruk yang sudah dikupas dan tersenyum hangat. Sanji langsung berubah menjadi love mode.

"Ya Robin-chan~ ~." Dia memperlihatkan mangkuk yang kosong.

"Terimakasih koki-san.." Dengan itu, Robin membuka pintu dan masuk. Sanji melambaikan tangan dan berteriak 'Dengan senang hati!' Dia kemudian melihat Nami sedang menyuruh Usopp dan Luffy dengan pohon jeruknya. Sanji langsung terbang menuju ke tempat Nami.

"Nami-shwan~" Nami memandang ke bawah.

"Ah, Sanji-kun..bagaimana Chopper?" Dia menendang Luffy yang berusaha membuka jeruk yang dia petik.

"Oh, Nami-shwan~ dia pasti akan cepat sembuh setelah memakan sup buatanku~" Sanji kemudian berputar. Nami mengangguk.

Di dalam kamar,

"Doktor-san, saya membawakan jeruk.." Robin memperhatikan Chopper yang menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Ada apa doktor-san?" Robin meletakkan piring yang dibawanya. Chopper lalu memandang Robin dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

"San..sanji akan memasakku dan memakanku saat aku sudah sembuh! !"

Robin saat pertama kali mendengar ucapan Chopper merasa agak terkejut, tetapi dia kemudian tersenyum.

Fin.

Hehe, ini hanya cerita pendek. Aku sudah memikirkan ide cerita ini beberapa waktu kebelakang dan akhirnya jadilah cerita ini! Terimakasih telah membaca and R&R?


End file.
